ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Smith
Greg Smith (born 14 September 1983) is a Scottish professional Wrestler born in Glasgow. He currently wrestles in EWF on it's combustion Brand,NWF and Power Slam Pro on it's Heavenly gate brand.He once waorked in HustlePRO till it shut down. He has a record of 8 wins and 4 losses in EWF and 0 wins and 0 losses and 1 Draw in hustlePRO , 0 wins and 0 losses in NWF and 0 wins and 0 losses in PSP. He Spends most of in EWF Where is Reigning United States Champion and EWF Champion Early Life Greg was born in the queen mothers hospital in Glasgow scotland at 9:34 pm. Greg attended Scotstoun Primary School and Knightswood School. He deciced to become a wrestler at the mere age of 6. = Elite wrestling federation = Greg signed a contract with EWF on March 16 and made his debut on the March 25th episode of Afterburn with a victory over Rick Stevens also qualifying for the 5v5 elimination tag team match at everlasting. the next week Greg teamed up with his brother Havoc to face Chaos and renegade but lost. It was announced on March 29 that Greg would face Havoc, Amethyst and the assassin champion streets wilson in a king of the mountain match at everlasting as well as compete in the 5V5 Match. At everlasting Greg competed in the 5v5 match but was the first eliminated. He was eliminated by the eventual winner Ryan Upton. Greg later was about to compete in the King of the mountain match when it was suddenly changed to a 4 way dance. Greg was once again the first eliminated when he was pinned by Havoc after a fan attacked him. When Greg returned he spawned a new gimmick, A ruthless aggressive Tweener who would tie his opponents to his symbol. Greg then introduced his Brother Bret "X" and his cousin Blaze "Z" and they formed the GXZ Brood (A play on the former WWF Stable the brood). Greg then feuded with the likes of Gregori Kane and David Upton. The next week Greg faced the cruiserweight champion The Macdaddy in a stairway to heaven qualification match where he pinned Macdaddy after a swantom bomb. Greg then feuded with the Fake Streets wilson over the Assassin championship which concluded with A victory over the Fake Streets wilson in a fight to the death match on the May 20th edition of Afterburn. Greg seemingly won the title but then Rick stevens attacked Greg and then told him the title had been vacated and will be placed on the line in a fatal 4 way at stairway to heaven that Greg wouldn't take part in. It was then announced that Greg would also be in the Hell in a cell for the united states championship at Stairway to heaven. At Stairway to heaven Greg failed to win the stairway to heaven match but won the hell in a cell for the united states championship winning his first title. Later that night Greg had a run in, in the fatal 4 way for the assassin championship where he attacked Rick stevens costing Stevens the match. Greg was drafted to Combustion while His Brother Bret "x" and Blaze "Z" were drafted to afterburn causing the The GXZ Brood to disband. However he still held the United states championship which had been declared an Afterburn exclusive title and as a result Greg competed on Afterburn and Combustion. On the first combustion Greg won a battle royal to become the first ever EWF Champion making Greg the second ever double champion in EWF history. In the 10th of June edition of afterburn Greg wrestled his first match on Afterburn in nearly a month against Gregori Kane but lost the match. Greg was releseased on June 15 along with the rest of his family. Greg reported the reason he was released that when he first arrived in hustlePRO he had a confrontation with another former EWF Star Sabre and the 2 had a disscussion that ended when Greg said "EWF Is a joke" However he was unaware that the new head of EWF (The Macdaddy) had heard him over his phone as he forgot to hang up a call from Macdaddy just seconds before he talked to Sabre. Greg heard the news on june 25 and asked macDaddy "WHY THE HELL AM I RELEASED!" Macdaddy simply responded "maybe this will jog your memory....EWF Is a joke" and his family were released aswell. Greg reappeared in Macdaddys office and got into a discussion that ended with the Re-hiring of Greg and his family. Greg was then awarded back the EWF United states championship and the EWF Championship. In the EWF Chris Benoit Tribute show. Greg retained his US title in a fatal 4 way against Mr Anderson, Jack Merridew and King-A-Man. Greg won pinning Jack Merridew after a Super DDT. Gregs stable the GXZ Brood who had reformed for a one night stand then faced The defenders of gondor but lost after macdaddy pinned Blaze after a neck breaker. Greg then defended his EWF Championship in a 35 man over the top rope battle royal and amazingly retained his title. = hustlePRO = Greg signed with hustlePRO 9 June. Greg signed a contract for $1500. Greg said that he will wrestle in both HustlePRO and EWF. Greg's first match was a tag match where he teamed up with Adam steel to take on Adam Joesph and Rage at the PPV burning road which was a no 1. Contender for the Grand Triple Crown Tag team championships at the Next PPV Stand Strong. Near the end of the match something happened which fans called "The biggest screwjob since http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montreal_Screwjob. Where Greg was betrayed by his partner Adam steel and Adam Joesph was betrayed by his partner Rage and the match ended when both simultaniously pinned their partners resulting in a draw. As a result at Stand strong the Gods (Khaos and Streets wilson) will defend the Grand Triple crown tag team championships against Rage and Adam steel And the team of Greg Smith and Adam Joesph in a triple threat tag team Ladder match. This match would never take place due to hustlePRO Merging with WRW Creating Power Slam Pro The Nothern Wrestling Federation Greg heard that Macdaddy had opened his own company Nothern Wrestling Federation and instantly signed Power Slam Pro Greg signed A contract for PSP on 20 july 2007 and was drafted to it's heavenly gate brand. At the first PSP Pay-Per-Veiw Resurrection on August 10, he will take part in an Ultimate X (Also Including Adam Joseph, Sabre, Amethyst and Rage) to crown PSPs first Heavenly Gate champion. = in Wrestling = * Hellcaller (EWF/HustlePRO/PSP)/''Career Ender'' (Nothern wrestling Federation) ( Sit-Out Chokeslam) *''The killer instinct'' (Spinning lifting DDT) * Decapitator (Clothesline from Hell) * Takin' care of business (Dragon Sleeper) * Super Hellcaller (Top Rope Sit Out chokeslam) * Death Kick (running superkick) * Crucifix Vengeance (crucifix powerbomb) * Diablo Driver (Tombstone Piledriver) * STF * Stunner * Sledgehammer shot * 1 life left (spinning Spinebuster) * Hammer-Time (Snap Powerbomb) * You only land twice (Repeated powerbomb) * Pedigree * Last Ride * Double chokeslam (with Bret "X") * Old School * Big boot / Running big boot * Sidewalk slam * Snake eyes followed by a running big boot * Running DDT * Guillotine leg drop * Running leg drop * Reverse STO * Dominator * Standing spinebuster * Scoop powerslam * Football tackle to the knees * Shoulder block * Hell planter (High angle suicide dive over the top rope) * Ker-Plunk (Top Rope DDT) * Triangle choke * Corner clothesline * Where ya head at? (Flying clothesline) = Entrance music = Elite Wrestling Federation * This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage * Amerika by Rammstein (English Version) * Amerika by Rammstein(German Version)' ''HustlePRO * Amerika by Rammstein(German Version) Nothern Wrestling Federation * Enter Sandman by Metallica Power Slam Pro * Unforgiven by Metallica = Personal Life= *Greg lives with his Parents and 2 brothers in Glasgow, Scotland. He once dated a girl named Shelby but they broke up in June 2006. * Greg is a big fan of the street fighter and Sonic the hedgehog game series * Gregs favourite movie is Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children * Greg is a big fan of anime. His favourite Anime is Dragonball Z * Greg has been living in the same house all his life with his mother, Father and 2 brothers = Comapanys worked for = Elite wrestling federation (EWF) hustlePRO Nothern Wrestling Federation (NWF) Power Slam Pro (PSP) = Championships and Accomplishments = Elite Wrestling Federation *EWF Champion (2 times, Current)(first person to hold the EWF Championship and United states championship at the same time and also held both at the same time a second time ) *EWF United states champion (2 times, Current)(first person to hold the EWF Championship and United states championship at the same time and also held both at the same time a second time ) *Second Double Champion in EWF History *Third Double Champion in EWF History = Bio = Gregs official bio http://ewrestlingfed.proboards57.com/index.cgi?board=profile&action=display&thread=1174085895 Related Characters Nero "God of Hellfire"